1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to electronic circuitry, and more particularly to apparatuses and methods associated with a self-timed dynamic sense amplifier flop circuit.
2. Information
Digital circuits are often provided to evaluate a signal and momentarily maintain or otherwise reproduce the signal for other circuits to access. The evaluated signal may be provided for only a short period of time and thus the evaluating circuit may need to operate quickly to determine the signal. The signal may, for example, represent a logic value or state, such as a logic “0” or “1”.
Such evaluating circuits may be included in an integrated circuit. Such circuits may be referred to as flop circuits. As integrated circuits become smaller, for example as a result of new manufacturing processes, new flop circuit designs may be required.